This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The IDeA states in the SE region of the United States contain a large segment of under-insured and medically under-served people. The NIH goal to support clinical and translational awards (CTSAs) to connect the benefits of research to health care outcomes is commendable. We plan to develop a core which would not be duplicative of the CTSAs but which would complement their activities by connecting to underserved populations who are not currently partners in planned CTSAs. The goal of our core will be to make health information collected from this SE region patient community accessible to researchers for collaboration on a national level. We propose to initiate this activity by involving a rural community in western Kentucky through a collaboration with one of our comprehensive institutions that is already actively working to provide medical care and collect medical information in the region, Western Kentucky University (WKU). Health care professionals from WKU's Institute for Rural Health Development and Research (IRHDR) have engaged this medically underserved community in their region via a Mobile Health and Wellness Unit (MHWU). The MWHU allows them to access these remote areas and perform basic health and dental screens.